rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Taurus/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 04.jpg|Rough sketch of Adam, Blake, and Yang from Rough drawing of RWBY by Shirow Miwa Official Designs Adam.png|An image of Adam adjusting his mask Adam Taurus Detail 1.jpg Adam gliph.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 3.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 4.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 5.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 6.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 7.jpg Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart Turnaround Models Rwby adam turnaround by montyoum-d639uva.gif|Full 3D Adam model turnaround adam turnaround.png|Adam Taurus turnaround Merchandise RWBY_Villains_800.png|Adam on the RWBY Villains poster Twitter Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Adam in a 3D World magazine article Manga 6 Tease 1.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga 6 Tease 2.jpg Miscellaneous Dancey fancey trailer baddies.png|Adam dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook Lego Adam.png|Adam as a Lego Minifigure. This image is pulled from the RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 1 at 2:34, where it can be seen as the ScreenSaver for Gray Haddock Manga Covers Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Adam along with Blake on the cover of Chapter 5 Manga 6 Cover.png|Adam and Blake on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapters Manga ch5 blake adam.png|Adam in the manga adaption Manga ch5 adam side view.png Manga ch5 adam weapon.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg|Adam and Blake defeats the Altesian Knight-130 Manga ch5 dust.png Manga 6, Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Adam absorb the Spider Droid's attack.jpg Manga 6, Adam defeats the Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Adam and Blake departure.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Black" Trailer AdamBadass.png|Landing on the Black Cargo Train Adam blake 1.png|Adam and Blake RifleSheathe.png|Sheathing the ninjato 1003 Black Trailer 7106.png|Absorbing the Spider Droid's laser beam AdamShadow.png Adam 3.png|Finishing off the robot Black trailer moonslice.png SeeingRed.PNG 1003 Black Trailer 7527.png|After Moonslice Adams Symbol.PNG Adam farewell.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00247.png|A transparent Adam in the Volume 1 Opening Screenshots - Volume 2 Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07413.png|Possible sketch of Adam in Blake's notebook Mountain Glenn V2 10 00042.png|Adam's symbol shown in the form of a bonfire shadow Breach V2 12 00089.png|Kept you waiting huh? Adam fullscreen.png|"No... but they'll listen to me." Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00017.png|Blake walking through Forever Fall Vol3op 21.png| It doesn't matter how many White Fang soldiers there are V3 Opening 00018.png|Adam in front of an army of White Fang members Vol3op 27.png|Adam fighting against Blake Belladonna Beginning of the End V3 07 00012.png|"We're a force of revolution!" V3 07 00013.png V3 07 00014.png|..Get out of my sight! V3 07 00015.png V3 07 00099.png V3 07 00100.png|"What it this?!" V3 07 00101.png PvP V3 09 00133.png|"Bring them to their knees." Battle of Beacon V3 10 00137.png|Killing an Atlas soldier V3 10 00138.png|"Hello my darling" Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00011.png| "Is this what you've become? A coward?" V3 11 00014.png V3 11 00015.png|Adam vs Blake V3 11 00017.png| "You will." V3 11 00018.png V3 11 00019.png V3 11 00103.png V3 11 00105.png|"What you want is impossible!" V3 11 00106.png| "All I want is you" V3 11 00107.png| "I will destroy everything you love." V3 11 00119.png|Adam stabbed Blake. V3 11 00123.png|Adam defeats Yang.. V3 11 00124.png|..And cut off her right arm. V3 11 00133.png|Faketality V3 11 00134.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00026.png vol4op_00035.png Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00014.png|Adam seen in Vale News Network V4 03 00026.png|Adam's mask design seen in Yang's flashback. Family V4 04 00011.png V4 04 00012.png|Adam in Yang's nightmare V4 04 00015.png V4 04 00019.png V4 04 00020.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Adam Taurus images